Despedida de soltero
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Es la despedida de soltero de Edward, ¿qué tendrán Jasper y Emmett en mente para este gran día...?


_One-shot. Bella observa como sus queridos cuñados arrastran fuera de su habitación, a su futuro esposo, Edward. Lo qué no imagina, son sus intenciones._

_**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic contiene escenas yaoi. Si no te gusta, es aquí donde deberías dejar de leer n,nU_

_Bien, ahora: los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen (sólo la historia), no lucro con este fic es sólo para divertir a las personas que esperaban cosas que nunca salieron en los libros, por muy muy... MUY mala suerte xD_

_Enjoy it :)_

**Despedida de soltero**

Cuando Edward desapareció arrastrado por la ventana, desde la habitación de Bella. Jasper se volvió para tranquilizar a la futura novia, con un par de palabras, y con algún otro truquito que tenia preparado.

La chica enseguida sintió como le daba sueño; mientras el joven Cullen, la observaba caer dormida, sonriendo satisfecho, para luego unirse de un ágil salto, con Emmett y Edward.

-¿Todo en orden, Jasper?- preguntó interesado, el moreno más alto.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no me crees capaz?- el rubio alzó una ceja divertido.

-¡Oh, no!- Edward se revolvió entre el fuerte abrazo de Emmett, que lo aprisionaba. -¿Qué haz hecho con Bella? ¿Y por qué ninguno de los dos paráis de cantar para sus adentros? ¿Qué me ocultan?-

-Aggh...- Jasper sacudió una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. -Son 'detalles' para que no te enteres hasta el debido momento; y a Bella sólo la he dejado fuera de combate hasta mañana, cuando venga Alice a verle... así no se convertirá en un problema-.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer ahora, tal como para que Bella se convirtiese en un problema si estuviera aquí?- Edward les miró a ambos, suspicaz, mientras comenzaba a comprender que aquello no podía ser nada, nada bueno; menos aún si ambos se empecinaban en ocultar lo que había en sus mentes.

-¡Ay, hermanito, no te impacientes!- Emmett se rió bajito, y le hizo un gesto a su otro hermano. -Es el momento, Jasper.

-Por supuesto- comentó alegre el muchacho rubio, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su elegante abrigo, varios paños de tela negra, con los cuales se acercó al muchacho castaño. -¿Listo para comenzar, Ed? Porque listo o no, aquí vamos!- y dicho esto le ató, aunque el vampiro se debatía dispuesto a evitarlo.

Primero lo amordazó. Era fundamental que Edward no continuara casi dando aullidos, solo porque no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de los otros Cullen.

Segundo vendó sus ojos, y ató sus manos y sus pies, dejándole totalmente indefenso.

-Luces como un corderito, hermano, y me parece que estás rodeado de lobos feroces... bueno vampiros en realidad, jaja- Ambos hermanos, el morocho y el rubio, se rieron del chiste, que nada de gracia tenia para el pobre Edward, quien se hallaba inmovilizado por las ataduras y por los brazos del más grande.

Enseguida estuvieron en movimiento, y Edward sintió a Emmett corriendo a una velocidad altísima, con él, echado sobre su hombro como si de algo sin peso, se tratase. Luego de media hora, finalmente se detuvieron.

'Hay que atarlo a un árbol', leyó en la mente de Jasper, con un dejo de algo así como satisfacción al respecto. Emmett, seguía canturreando para no pensar.

-Hacia allá- murmuró el rubio, y le zamarrearon un momento más, hasta ponerlo en pie. Edward sintió dos cosas en ese momento... diría tres pero una no era tan importante: el murmullo del agua; las otras dos, ponían muy fea la situación. Primero que le desgarraban la ropa apresuradamente, y luego que le ataban el doble a un inmenso árbol, del cual sabia muy bien que no podría librarse.

'Grrr... malditos Jasper y Emmett', espetó en sus adentros, revolviéndose en vano. En ese momento, se calmó lo suficiente, para oír unos terceros pensamientos que se mezclaban con lujuria, miedo y confusión. Había alguien más allí, y para cuando el viento sopló hacia el este, trayendo consigo el característico efluvio; Edward, ya sabia que había un humano.

-Bien, Edward- informó Jasper bien divertido, -enseguida comienza tu despedida de soltero-.

-Ya me gustaria casarme más seguido, si la mia fuera siempre así xD- opinó Emmet, seguido, y entonces desató las vendas, para que el chico castaño pudiese ver.

'Esto se pondrá bien bueno, ya lo creo :D' (pensamientos de Emmett).

'Haha, feliz feliz despedida de soltero, Ed. Te lo digo ahora que ya no importa si me lees ;)' (este era Jasper, obviamente).

El vampiro observó el claro, con sus dorados ojos, abiertos de par en par. La luna iluminaba completamente el lugar, y un pequeño arroyo corría manso hacia el sur. En el centro del claro, tan maniatado y desnudo como estaba el mismo Edward; yacía el mismísimo Seth Clearwater.

Llevaba algunas magulladuras en su piel, bronceada; mechones de cabello castaño revuelto, le cubrían la mirada, dándole un aspecto sumiso aunque peligroso. Se mantenía callado, e incluso no pensaba en nada.

Jasper se estiró, delicado como un felino, mientras en el aire, se expandía de pronto una sensación excitante.

-Bien, ¿qué mas da si nos portamos mal por esta vez? Carlisle no va a enterarse- sonrió ladeado. Sólo llevaba puestos unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, y Emmett, unos de jean. -Deja a nuestro hermanito que opine...desátalo un poco-

El pelinegro desató a Ed, y este alzó la voz en un torrente de obscenidades, que divirtieron a los otros Cullen.

-Te dije que era buena idea venir bien lejos. Cualquiera podría haberlo escuchado...- comentó el rubio al más alto, que asintió razonable. Seguido a eso, una ola de tranquilidad se extendió por el lugar, y Edward quedó en silencio, sumiso.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- cuestionó con la cabeza gacha, el chico castaño. -Yo no puedo, esto no está bien. Sé lo que ustedes quieren y no...

-Cállate, Ed. No íbamos a preguntarte si querías o no, de todas formas- Jasper se acercó Seth, y jaló de sus cabellos con fuerza, para obligarlo a mirarle, haciéndolo gemir de dolor por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Los latidos de aquel corazón, acelerado, y aquella respiración entrecortada, invadieron de pronto los sentidos de Edward, y lograron hacer que olvidase el olor licántropo que tanto le quemaba la nariz.

De pronto, se sintió tan terriblemente excitado, sin saber exactamente el motivo, y lo invadió una inminente culpa. Su cuerpo no pareció enterarse, porque se sentía reaccionar, de la cintura para abajo.

-¡Mierda!- Ed se revolvió avergonzado, pero Jas, se sintió complacido. Él y Emmett, se deshicieron de sus pantalones y ropa interior, con rapidez.

-No te preocupes por nada, hermanito. A Seth le ha gustado la idea de ser tu regalo- le comunicó Jasper, de forma casual.

El Cullen de cabellos castaños, abrió los ojos, anonadado por la sorpresa.

'Duele... demasiado...', oía Edward, por sobre los otros pensamientos, emitidos por los vampiros. Seth, estaba casi en shock por el dolor con que era amarrado, y por las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, pero a nadie parecía importarle, porque esta noche él era el regalo para la tan bien planeada despedida.

Y pronto también, Ed, se olvidó de pensar en él, o de oír sus atormentados pensamientos. La sangre que corría por las venas, el corazón latiendo desbocado, la deliciosa quemazón del olor a lobo, convirtieron la sensatez de Edward, y sus clásicos modales de un siglo ya muy lejano, en algo casi inexistente; ni bien cedió ante su propio instinto.

Edward gimió en protesta, y su hermano más alto, le miró interesado.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanito?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a Ed.

-Desátame- rogó este.

-No lo sé...- hubo una pausa. Emmett dudó unos segundos, pero continuó con una sonrisa, -¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿piensas aprovechar esta oportunidad?.

Acarició el rostro de Ed, y corrió los mechones del claro cabello castaño que caían sobre sus ojos, examinando astutamente lo que veía en ellos, intentando comprobar si Edward quería engañarlo.

Pero en las oscuras pupilas negras, sólo se leía el creciente desenfreno.

-Si, si, sólo sueltamente, por favor... ya no aguanto!- Ed, se revolvió dolorosamente. -Lo quiero... quiero tomarlo.

La suave risa de Jasper, inundó el claro, ahora que se había apartado del lobito, que yacía aovillado en la hierba; mientras miraba a sus hermanos, contento.

-Desátalo, Emmett. Incluso desde aquí, percibo su excitación... no irá muy lejos. Ya no puede huir- informó el vampiro rubio, complacido.

El enorme muchacho obedeció, y ni bien las cuerdas que ataban a Edward tocaron el suelo, éste se arrojó como una bestia hambrienta, sobre el pobre chico... sobre su regalo...

-¿Realmente haz hecho esto por tu cuenta?- susurró en el oído a Seth, mientras le cubría con todo el cuerpo, soportando su propio peso con los brazos apoyados en la hierba.

-S...si- balbuceó el pequeño, y apoyó su cálida mejilla, contra la del vampiro. –Yo quería regalarte algo... pero no tenía dinero... Jasper dijo que habría algo que podría hacer por ti, de cualquier forma... pero jamás creí...

-Lo siento, Seth. No deberías haber pasado por esto. Pero haz llegado muy lejos, ¿lo sabes?- Ed se apretó contra él, haciéndole sentir su erección.

Sintió el calor y la sangre agolparse en las mejillas del lobito.

-Yo... yo te quiero. No me importa...- dijo de forma, a penas audible.

-Entonces, está bien- Edward se levantó un poco, y miró a sus hermanos de forma fiera.

-Ya os divertisteis bastante, ¿no? Ahora largaos de aquí. Yo me encargaré de esto-

-Pero...- se quejó Emmett.

-Está bien, Edward no desaprovechará esta oportunidad- Jasper apoyó una mano en el hombro del más alto. –Vámonos, Emm.

-Ok-

Y dicho esto, los dos echaron a correr por el bosque, y desaparecieron de la vista. Ed, se aseguró que definitivamente no estuvieran cerca, y se apresuró a desatar las muñecas y pies de Seth.

-Lo siento realmente, Seth. Mis hermanos están locos... estoy seguro que esto no...-

-No importa- Seth se frotó la rojiza piel, donde las cuerdas lo habían aprisionado, y miró al vampiro, profunda y serenamente.

Aun con su cuerpo, manchado por la tierra y lleno de marcas moradas de diversos tamaños, lucía sumamente atractivo, y eso no ayudada al irrefrenable instinto, ahora despierto en Edward. Su miembro seguía despierto, y reclamando atenciones.

El pequeño notó eso, y se acercó tímido.

-No importan tus hermanos, déjalo ya. Me importas tú- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado, y acariciando su mejilla. –Quiero estar contigo, y sé que ésta, es mi última oportunidad porque luego te casarás con Bella, y te irás de aquí.

-Es cierto, quizás deba casarme con ella... pero no podría irme de aquí, dejándote atrás...- hubo un profundo silencio, luego de decir aquello, y una terrible sonrisa, cubierta de pesar.

-... ¿De verdad me quieres, Edward?- preguntó el lobito, absolutamente serio.

-Con cada parte de mi- respondió el vampiro, con la misma sincera seriedad.

-Entonces está bien. Quédate a mi lado ahora- Seth atrajo hacia sí, el cuerpo del mayor, y ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso, lleno de amor e intenso cariño.

Recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, reconociendo cada rincón de aquella piel que hasta entonces desconocían. Apropiándose egoístamente de cada milímetro que el perfecto cuerpo, frente a sí, ofrecía.

Edward tomó al lobo con cuidado, al entrar en él. Temiendo que fuera a romperse entre sus brazos, aun sabiendo que no sucedería porque el pequeño Clearwater era fuerte.

Fusionaron sus cuerpos, con la urgencia de la desesperación, y la pasión clavadas en sus mentes. La ansiedad por hacer y dejarse hacer. Desparramando besos y caricias, por doquier, llenas de un amor tan inocente como se les permitiera sentir a ambos.

Finalmente, cayeron sobre la hierba, enredados en un tierno abrazo. Seth respiraba cansinamente, tratando de recuperarse. Su rostro, perfecto y algo infantil todavía, era adornado por una triste sonrisa.

-Seth, ¿qué ocurre? ¿acaso te he lastimado?- preguntó Ed, preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto- la sonrisa se ensanchó un poco, y su mirada brilló intensa. –Ha sido muy hermoso, pero no es eso lo que me tiene mal...

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Puedes contarme?-

-Ed...- el lobito tomó aire, y cerró los ojos parsimoniosamente, antes de retomar lo que iba a decirle. Era difícil admitir aquello en voz alta, pero era la simple realidad. –Tú y yo, al fin pudimos estar juntos, y eso es perfecto sin duda, porque llevo mucho tiempo soñando con esto, ¿sabes? Sólo quise hacerte feliz...-

El vampiro abrió la boca, para tratar de decir algo, pero el chico lo calló.

-Me he entregado a ti, porque sé que te amo, incluso desde hace más tiempo del que puedo admitir, supongo- una sonrisa de culpa cubrió el rostro, junto con un leve rubor, y Ed atinó solamente a acariciarle los cabellos, mientras le dejaba continuar. –Pero al hacerlo, me he condenado de forma terrible e irrevocable...-

-¿Pero por qué?- exclamó Edward, totalmente sorprendido.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo por escogerte- admitió. –Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado, y todo lo que han hecho Jasper y Emmett, también. Yo no les guardo rencor en absoluto, pero ¿qué dirá la manada en cuanto lo vea en mis pensamientos?-

-Oh, ¡mierda!- atinó a decir, azorado el joven vampiro. Sólo recién caía en cuenta de lo terrible que era lo que habían hecho, y de las consecuencias que podría llegar a traer.

-Descuida- el pequeño abrió los ojos, y buscó esa mirada dorada, que tanto amaba. –Lo he sabido desde un principio, pero también he tomado mi decisión al respecto...-

-¿Qué es lo que...?-

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos momentos dije que estoy condenado? Pues bueno, es cierto. Sino queremos crear una guerra entre los tuyos y mi familia, no podemos más que ocultar esto, aunque eso ya lo sabías-

Edward asintió, tratando de comprenderle a medida que se explicaba.

-Bien. Técnicamente estoy condenado a no poder ser lobo de nuevo- terminó el chico, sin más. –Y así no podrán leerme la mente, y jamás se enterarán de nada.

-Seth, ¡todo eso es una maldita locura!- le contestó Edward incorporándose de pronto, más asustado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. –No puedes renunciar a ser lobo, ¡tiene que haber otra forma! ¡La encontraremos juntos!-

-No. No la hay- sentenció, mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado al lado de Edward. –Pero está bien, no importa. Este fue mi regalo, y también mi culpa. Yo me lo he buscado, y aun así no me arrepiento.

-Tú... tu no puedes- musitó Ed.

No había lágrimas en aquellos dorados ojos para derramar, y de cualquier forma, sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan idiota como para condenar a su lobito a tan espantosa tortura...?.

Seth le abrazó, cariñoso.

-¡Hey, no estés mal! De cualquier forma esto de ser lobo empezaba a aburrirme un poco- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, buscando la mirada del vampiro, tratando de animarlo.

-Hmm.. debería ser yo quien te anime a ti...- el chico Cullen, se rió sin verdadero humor, y apesadumbrado. –Realmente eres único, Seth Clearwater, y yo, simplemente te amo.

-Pues con eso me basta- ambos se volvieron a besar, y el pequeño rió contento. –Al menos por ahora...- añadió guiñándole un ojo, mientras se levantaba.

Edward le sonrió feliz, también.

-¿Piensas extorsionarme, lobito mío?- también se levantó, para seguirle y sujetarlo por la cintura.

-Oh, sólo de vez en cuando para que me recuerdes y vuelvas a mi- le contestó en tono juguetón.

-Entonces me parece perfecto. Pero deberías saber que jamás podría olvidarte. Estaré siempre a tu lado-

-Pero no le digas nada a Bella, creo que arruinaría su boda- dijo Seth en un murmullo divertido y cómplice.

-Shhh, jamás sabrá de mi despedida de soltero. Ni ella ni nadie- le dio un beso en la frente, con una sonrisa, y lo abrazó una vez más.

-Okay. ¿Listo para irnos, entonces?- Seth le miró de forma profunda, y llena de adoración.

Edward le devolvió la mirada, con los mismo sentimientos reflejados en ella.

-Listo, amor mío- le susurró, y luego de vestirse, los dos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque...

_**FIN.**_

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Seth, está loco! Yo si fuera él, preferiría ser un lobo corriendo feliz entre los árboles... :P Bueno, ahora en serio xD Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Lo había empezado de otra manera, pero a último momento se me ocurrió cambiar una gran parte, y creo que le resultado fue bueno. O eso espero.

Algún review opinando que les pareció, nunca viene mal y se los agradecería mucho n,n

Creo que eso es todo.

Un saludo hasta el próximo fic,

bÚúm!


End file.
